Demon Angel
by NightWinfield
Summary: High school was difficult for most kids. But for Mikan, it’s worse than usual. One day, she finally gets the courage to confess her feelings to Ruka but her plans go awry when the letter falls into the hands of school’s most notorious student, Natsume Hyu
1. Start of my Crazy Life

**Demon Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice Academy!

**Summary:**

High school was difficult for most kids. But for Mikan, it's worse than usual. One day, she finally gets the courage to confess her feelings to Ruka but her plans go awry when the letter falls into the hands of school's most notorious student, Natsume Hyuuga. To Mikan, he's like an angel in disguise. To make the matters worse, her mother comes home to announce that she's going to married--- to principal Hyuuga. How will she cope with this literal 'living hell'?

**Chapter 1- Start of my Crazy Life**

Mikan Sakura, 15 years old and living in a simple life, is currently studying at Alice Academy. She's rich but simple. She has a best friend and her name is Hotaru Imai. Her only family was her mother because his father died in a car accident 5 years ago. Things were going smoothly in her life not until that day came.

"Mikan." Hotaru said, catching Mikan's attention. "Oh Hotaru! I missed you so much!" She ran towards Hotaru but she only dodged her. "Itai… that hurts." Mikan said, rubbing her butt. "What happened?" Hotaru asked, looking suspiciously at Mikan. "It's just that Mom was acting weird lately. Next week, we're having a celebration of something that I don't know. It's really strange." Mikan said, thinking of the possibilities of the celebration. "It's really strange… that you're thinking strange at something." Hotaru commented. "What do you mean by that?" Mikan asked, but before Hotaru can answer, the bell rang.

Their break time came. They were walking in the hallway when Mikan bumped at someone. "Itai… sorry!" Mikan said, rubbing her butt for the second time. "It's polkadot panty girl. You should look at your way." A raven haired boy with ruby eyes said. "**WHAT?!!** How dare you look at my panty?" but the man went away, leaving a confused Mikan. "What's with him?" She asked to no one in particular. "Baka." "What? Hotaru, you're mean. But, what do you mean?" Anna, her friend, answered her, "You don't know him? He's Natsume Hyuuga, son of the principal of the school and they have so many companies here in Japan. He's a year older than us and he's so popular here. He was known for his arrogant attitude and handsome look and he's also smart." "Really? I don't like his attitude. By the way, how am I going to confess to Ruka?" Mikan has a huge crush on Ruka Nogi. Ruka Nogi is the captain of the basketball club and was known for his gentle attitude. "Just give your letter." Nonoko said, one of Mikan's friends. Their break ended and they went back to their class.

It's end of their class. "Just give it to him. We'll watch you here." Nonoko said, encouraging Mikan. "He's coming." Anna and Nonoko pushed Mikan to go out of their hiding place. "Here. Take it." Mikan said, not knowing who's in front of her. A very familiar voice spoke to her. "So you like that captain huh? Thanks but I'm not him." Mikan look up to see Natsume holding her letter. "Give me back my letter." "No. Go to our class tomorrow if you don't want them to see it." He said, and then he walked away, leaving them. " What's with him? I really hate him!" She realized that Ruka had just passed. "How am I going to confess to him?" "Just retrieve your letter." Hotaru suggested which brighten up Mikan. "That's right! Thanks Hotaru!" And they all went home.

The next day, she went to Natsume's class to retrieve her letter. "Hey Natsume! Give back the letter to me!" "Wow! You have a new servant here." Kokoroyomi, Natsume's friend said. "I'm not his servant!" "So what shall we do to her?" _'Crap! What are they going to do?'_ she thought, really nervous at that thought. "I'm the only one who'll command her." "It's always like that." She was like a servant, taking notes for him, buying something for him, doing everything for him.

"I have enough! What should I do?" She said out loud, not really bothered that someone heard her. "What is it?" She heard a particular voice that she really not expected to hear. "**RUKA?!! **What are you doing here?" "You're Mikan, right? May I know what's bothering you?" "Umm… Natsume was making me a servant and I don't really like this." She said, blushing at the same time. "If you don't really like it, then stop it. He's not holding your life." And he walked away. _'I'll do your suggestion.'_ Then, some girls pass by and said something to her. "You're doing this to be closer to Natsume-sama, aren't you? Stop it, you know it won't work. Natsume-sama doesn't have feelings for you." "**What?!! **Are you insane? He's just too arrogant for my liking." And she walked off.

The next day, she went to Natsume and said, "I'm not going to be your servant anymore!" Before she walked off, Natsume said his sweet words to her. "I'll take my sweet revenge on you." And she walked off. She was feeling lighter now though worried about what Natsume will do to her. "What about your letter?" Nonoko asked. "I'll just make another one." "That's the spirit Mikan" Anna said.

The next day, everyone was gathered up in the bulletin board. Curious about this, Mikan's gang went to see it. They were shock to see what's in the bulletin board. It's Mikan's letter. Furious by this, Mikan ran all the way to Natsume. "What was that? How dare you post **that**?" "What are you talking about?" "Acting innocent huh? I know you're the one who did **that**! You're just too heartless to even care at someone's feelings. **I HATE YOU!" **She slapped Natsume and ran away. "What was that? How dare she slap you?" Koko said, furious at Mikan's act.

**Cliffhanger….**

It's my first fanfic. Like it? Review and give me your suggestions (if you do) and sorry for the cliffhanger. Thanks in advance and sorry if there's wrong grammar or spelling.

I just wish you like it and please review. Anything is accepted.

See you in next chapter!


	2. My Most Shocking Day of my Life

**Demon Angel**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Alice Academy!

It is Chapter 2 so enjoy and thanks for those who review!

**Flashback:**

_The next day, everyone was gathered up in the bulletin board. Curious about this, __Mikan's__ gang went to see it. They were shock to see what's in the bulletin board. It's __Mikan's__ letter. Furious by this, __Mikan__ ran all the way to __Natsume__. "What was that? How dare you post __**that**__?" "What are you talking about?" "Acting innocent huh? I know you're the one who did __**that**__! You're just too heartless to even care at someone's feelings. __**I HATE YOU!" **__She slapped __Natsume__ and ran away. "What was that? How dare she slap you?" Koko said, furious at __Mikan's__ act._

**Chapter 2**** - My Most Shocking Day of my Life**

Mikan was greeted by her mother. "Dear, change your clothes 'coz we're having a company here tonight." Mikan was really curious about this. They waited in their living room for whoever will come. Half an hour later, someone knock on their door. She heard her mother's happy voice so she was really curious now. She was so shock to see who their company was tonight.

"**Natsume** What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, really confused at Natsume's appearance. "Dear, is that the right manner to talk to your brother-to-be?" "**What did you say?**" She was really furious now. She can't accept that Natsume was going to be her brother. Her mother explained it to her "Do you remember the thing that I said to you a week ago about the celebration? I'm going to marry Mr. Hyuuga and Natsume agreed on this." "**But I haven't agreed on this!**" She said, not caring for her mother's feelings. "I know I'm being selfish. Is it wrong to love someone?" Her mother cried. "It's not your fault Yuka. It's just that Mikan hates me." Natsume said, comforting Yuka, Mikan's mother. "No, it's not your fault Natsume. It's my own fault." She said, still crying in Natsume's arms. _'What's with them? There's nothing I can do with it.'_"Sorry Mom. It's just that I'm too shocked by your sudden revelation." "Does it mean you agree?" Her mother said, wiping her tears. _'Can't help with it.'_ "Yeah, I agree." And they celebrated this occasion. Mikan saw Natsume smirked to her. _'How am I going to survive now?'_

"What's wrong Mikan?" Hotaru asked, still expressionless though inside, she's worried for Mikan. "Remember what I said a week ago?" Mikan said, looking so sullen today. "Yeah. What about it?" "It's just that my mother was going to be married to Mr. Hyuuga so that means…" But she was cut by Hotaru. "Natsume was going to be your brother." Hotaru said, with the face of as-in-the-matter-of-fact. Mikan cried at Hotaru's statement. "Why did you agree in the first place?" "Coz' my mother was crying at that time." She said, wiping her tears. "Just go with the flow." Hotaru suggested which didn't fully brighten up Mikan. "I'll try." And the bell rang, indicating the start of their class.

Mikan was in the hallway when her things fell on the floor. _'What a bad day! I just hope I wouldn't see his face today.' _She heard a familiar voice. "May I help you?" It was Ruka. "Um… sure." Ruka help her to put her things back. "Thanks." They were merely a foot in distance. Mikan was blushing at this sudden realization. "Um…" "Hello." It was Natsume who interrupted them. Mikan almost jumped at this interruption. 'Why does he have to be here now?' "Oh it's Ruka-chan and Mikan. What are you doing here?" Natsume said. He was in the middle of them. "Ruka-chan?" Ruka asked to no one. "He's just helping me." Mikan said. "Mikan told me so many things about you. She said that you're great in playing basketball. How about we play basketball later?" "That would be great. Ok, I'm going." Ruka said, a tint of pink was visible on his cheeks, and he walked away. "What are you doing here?" She said when Ruka was out of sight. "Just pass by to give your packed lunch." And he walked away.

"Hey Ruka! Can I watch your game?" Mikan asked. She's worried for what Natsume will do to Ruka. "I think you can if you'll wear your P.E. uniform." Ruka said, not knowing what will really happen. The time of the game came. Mikan went there and she watched the play. Some girls were watching too. "You know, many people think that he's arrogant but he's really kind. When I was in junior high, there were a fat boy in the basketball team and he's just like a thorn in the team. Someone in the team said bad words to him just to make him quit in the basketball team. Natsume came to the rescue and that's why he was thrown out of the basketball team. He fought his team mates. And that fat man was none other than me." Koko said. The game was ending. Nothing bad happened. _'Why am I here anyway?'_The game ended. Natsume won over Ruka. "You're great. How about you join the basketball team?" Ruka said, really impressed at Natsume's performance. "Only if…" He grabbed Mikan. "…Mikan will be the manager of the team." There were some moments of silence. "I think it is ok since we don't have manager now." "Is it ok, Mikan?" Natsume asked. "I think it's alright."And Mikan became the manager of the team. _'What __will happen to me now__?'_

Some girls passed by. "Why are you still around Natsume-sama? Didn't we give you back your letter?" A girl with green hair (don't know what color is her hair), namely Sumire said. "**You're the one who post my letter?!!**" Mikan said, furious at hearing that incident again. "It's just a payback." And Mikan ran all the way to Natsume's classroom.

"Where's Natsume?" Mikan asked, catching her breath. "We thought you're not his servant anymore." Kokoroyomi answered, though he really didn't answer Mikan's question. "**Just where is ****Natsume**" Mikan asked again, desperately want to find Natsume. "He's not here. What do you want from him?" Koko answered. Now, Mikan broke down because of her mistakes. "I hurt him and I want to apologize. I knew from someone that he's not the one who posted my letter. He's really mad at me now." She said, almost crying now. "I see." Mikan ran away to find Natsume but she couldn't find him so she went home.

"I'm home!" Mikan said to no one. "Yuka! Mikan is here." A familiar voice said. "**Natsume**Why are you here?" Mikan asked, shocked by Natsume's appearance. "Oh dear, you're here. His father was not in their house so I invited him over. Is there something wrong?" "None. Natsume, can I talk to you?" They left Yuka in the living room.

"What is it?" Natsume asked. "I'm sorry. I got angry and slapped you but you're not the one who did that." Mikan said, almost crying. There were some minutes of silence. "It's ok." He ruffled Mikan's hair. "Let's go back there." And they went back to the living room to eat.

**Cliffhanger…**

Hope you did like it. Please review to encourage me and give some suggestions (if you do) so that I can improve it ('coz it's my first fanfic).

Thanks in advance and sorry for the cliffhanger and some wrong grammars and spelling. Review and review. Anything is accepted.

Jaa! Read the next chapter!


	3. The Kiss

**Demon Angel**

It's Chapter 3 so enjoy!

Sorry for those who were waiting but I think I can't update it sooner 'coz of my busy schedule but please be patient

**Flashback:**

_"What is it?" __Natsume__ asked. __"I'm sorry. I got angry and slapped you but you're not the one who did that." __Mikan__ said, almost crying. __There were some minutes of silence. __"It's ok." __He ruffled __Mikan's__ hair. __"Let's go back there." __And they went back to the living room to eat._

**Chapter 3**** - The Kiss**

"**Hotaru**" Mikan tried to hug Hotaru but she was only dodged (again, as usual) by Hotaru. "Itai… that hurts. Why can't you let me hug you?" Mikan said teary-eyed. "'Coz I don't want. By the way, is there something I need to know?" Hotaru asked, looking suspiciously at Mikan. "What do you mean? I always tell you what happen to me." Mikan said, recalling what happened to her in the past few days. _'It's been a week and a half since that day.'_ Mikan was lost in her thought that she didn't notice who was in her front. "Thinking of me?" A very familiar voice said it which pulled back Mikan to the world again. "**Natsume** What are you doing here?" Mikan said, didn't hear Natsume's comment a while ago. _'Idiot.__ She must really pay attention to her surroundings._' Hotaru thought and she walked away, leaving the two.

"You must really pay attention to your surroundings, idiot." Natsume said with a lustful look on his face. _'Eh? What's with his look? It's giving me goose bumps.'_ Mikan thought. "What do you mean?" She answered unintelligently. After some minutes of silence, realization came to her. "**Hey! Don't call me idiot! And I'm not thinking about you!**" "Really? I think it's time for your class, 'lil girl." He said, walking away. "**You'll pay back!**" She said, and then she ran to her classroom.

It's break time. "What happened to you in the past few days, Mikan?" Anna asked, worriedly looking at Mikan. "Yeah. You haven't gone with us for a while. Where have you been?" Nonoko said, unhappy of Mikan's not going with them. "There's just too many things happened to me and that's the reason why I haven't' been with you in the past few days." She said, not totally saying the exact things happened to her. "It's ok. Do you have some free time? Maybe we can hangout so that we will not miss you." Anna asked. "I don't think I can 'coz you know I'm the new manager of the basketball club." Mikan said, though really wanted to go with them. "We understand. I think we can hangout in the weekend, ne?" Nonoko asked. "**Ok!** So it's decided. Hotaru, are you coming with us?" Mikan asked cheerfully. "Yeah, I'll go. Only if it's your treat." Hotaru said, keeping her emotionless face. "Hotaru… you really don't like to waste your money and that's what I like with you!" Mikan said. "I need to go now… **See you!**" And she went to the gym.

She ran some errands for the basketball team especially to Natsume. "'Lil girl, pass that towel to me." Natsume said, smirking at Mikan. "**Don't call me '****lil**** girl!**" Mikan said, irritated at that pet name. "'Coz I'm not a 'lil girl." "Hn." And he walked away.

Mikan was asked to buy drinks for the team. She was currently buying drinks when suddenly, a man who looks like a janitor asked her. "Are you the basketball's team manager? Do you know Natsume Hyuuga?" "Yeah." When suddenly, she was hugged by the unknown man. Mikan almost freak out but she saw the unknown man was hit by a ball which was thrown by… "**Natsume**" "**Natsume**" The unknown man hugged Natsume but Natsume dodged him and he hit the unknown man again with a ball. "How many times did I tell you not to do that, old man?" Natsume said, looking pissed. "**But I missed you!**" He tried to hug Natsume again but nothing changed. "Natsume, do you know this man?" Mikan asked, looking so puzzled. "He's my father and your soon to be father." Natsume said. "Oh…" Mikan said, getting the idea. "Ok Natsume, **I'****ll lea****ve you now!**" And Mr. Hyuuga left.

"By the way, why are you here?" Mikan asked. "I'm informed that you were asked to buy thinks so I thought I must help you bring it, get it?" Natsume explained to her. "Of course. You know, you have done so many things to me but I haven't given you a favor. What do you want?" Mikan said, not knowing what will happen next. Slowly, Natsume was getting closer to her until there were merely and inch between their faces. "I just want to kiss you." And Natsume closed the gap between them.

After a few seconds … "Why did you do that?" Mikan asked but before he could answer, someone interrupted them. "Umm… hello?" It's Ruka. "I'm just here to inform you that the club members were waiting for the two of you." And he left. _'Oh god… did he see the kiss?'_ She was really lost at her thought. "Are you just going to stand there or you'll help me?" Natsume's voice pulled her for the second time in that day out of her thoughts. She ran over to him and helped him. _'What's going to happen to me now? I can't face him now. What's happening to me?'_

Did you like it? Thanks for those who review and please don't forget to review. It's short but I will try to make it a little bit longer.

Another thing, I will be not updating sooner but I'll try my best to update it sooner. Thanks in advance and sorry for some wrong grammars and spelling (like I'm always saying) and review. Anything is accepted.

See you in the next chapters!


End file.
